A Pirate's Story
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Cloud Strife, Devil of the Seven Seas, and his crew have kidnapped Prince Squall. 5th Installment to the KH Fairytale Series.


Cloud Strife. The Devil of the Seven Seas. As long as he could remember he was the best pirate there is. When there was a broken down ship with barely anything in it but a small morsel of food, it meant Cloud and his crew had robbed the ship's captain and left said captain and crew to die. If there were a cave with very valuble treasure, Cloud was first on the scene. Cloud loved his pirate lifestyle and he never wanted to give it up. One thing he'd probably give it up for would be love, but as long as he can't find love, he can't give up being a pirate.

One day, while sitting in one of Port Royal's many bars, Cloud was just enjoying a beer while listening to a conversation going on.

"I'm telling you! Prince Squall Leonhart of England is worth a lot of gold! It's a very easy kidnapping job!" Said one pirate.

"No fool is crazy enough to actually kidnap him!" Said another.

"Maybe Captain Sephiroth's crazy enough." Said Port Royal's only female pirate, who was Cloud's friend, Tifa Lockhart. "For all that gold he'd be the one to take the shot. From what I've heard, King Laguna would pay a very high ransom if, Heaven forbid, Squall happened to be kidnapped. Also I've heard the prince has good looks so that can be another reason to kidnap him. Cloud, I know you heard that, so think you can beat Sephiroth to the prince?" Cloud looked up and then looked back down.

"No, I don't think I have a shot." Everyone dropped their beers and starred at Cloud.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"You all heard me. I don't think I have a shot."

"Coming from the guy that goes into EVERY possibly cursed cave, wrecks every ship that stands in his way, and even beat Sephiroth! TWICE!"

"Last time I checked I wasn't one of those kidnapping for ransom pirates Tifa!"

"Maybe this is your only chance to show up Sephiroth and prove you're one of the baddest pirates in ALL the seven seas! Your already the Devil of the Seven Seas! Why not go for a second title?" Tifa said, trying her best to insprie Cloud. He thought about it for a second. Maybe this would be the thing he needs to show that silver haired creep who's the best.

"When does he set course for England?"

"One month from today." Cloud got up and head towards the door.

"Then I must prepare my crew to leave tomorrow night." He said walking out the door and running to his ship only to see his third in command, Zack, drunk off his butt as his second in command, Angeal, was trying to get him down from the sail.

"Angeal! What is the meaning of this!" Cloud nearly yelled as he climbed the ship to help the older man get the drunken Zack down off the sail.

"Zack drank all the beer!" He yelled back.

"No matter. It's a good thing he did too, I think that beer was going to grow bitter."

"How's it a good thing Captain?" Angeal asked as Zack came running back and, with super sharp senses, caught him in time.

"Because."

"Because why Cloud?"

"We're setting course for England tomorrow and the whole trip I don't want any of the men drunk of their butts just like Zack is right now." Cloud answered motioning to the giggling Zack.

"Why are we setting course for England?"

"In the bar I heard that King Laguna would pay a very high ransom if Prince Squall were ever kidnapped."

"So we're just gonna take Prince Squall, wait until his dad wants him back, collect our ransom money, and go right back home?" Cloud shook his head.

"No. I'm not coming up with a plan. We'll just go with fate instead of relying on a simple plan. After you put third in command Zack to sleep in his quarters, round up the crew. I have orders to give."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Later the crew was gathered up. Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, and Xigbar (Not counting Zack and Angeal).

"Men! I have an announcement! Tomorrow night we shall set course for Engand. Why? To capture Prince Squall. The trick to our kidnapping is to be quiet like a mouse. Any questions before I send you rats into Port Royal for some supplies?"

"I have a question?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Why are we kidnapping Prince Squall?"

"Because, I heard that if someone happened to kidnap Squall, the King would pay a very high ransom. Who knows? Maybe Prince Squally might also be of some use to us. Any more questions?" No answer.

"Good. Now go out to town, and if Sephiroth asks, we're going out to explore!" After the crew got the supplies, Cloud was wondering what the prince would be like. He had only known that the man had bluish-grey eyes that are very easy to get lost into. The night they set off had come. As the Black Pearl was leaving, he noticed Tifa's ship, Femme Fatale, and was immediately puzzled.

"Tifa!" Cloud called, "Why are you going ahead of us?"

"I heard that some of England's towns have great treasure and we wanted to help you in any way we could. If that's alright with you Devil of the Seven Seas?" Cloud smiled at his title.

"Yes, it is alright with me, Miss Lockhart." Cloud joked as he and the rest of the crew ducked as Tifa fired her gun. One thing she hated was being called "Miss Lockhart" because it reminds her that no one would ever take her seriously as the only female pirate in Port Royal. By the next two weeks they were entering British territory and had to be very discreet about it.

Once they got off the ship and successfully reached the castle gardens, Cloud stopped which puzzled the crew.

"I have to go in with only one person, the rest of you must watch Black Pearl. Xaldin, stay here, the rest, back to the ship." The crew did as they were told and went back to the ship except for Xaldin who followed Cloud up to the sleeping prince's room.

As they got to the room, they were amazed to see how he's asleep and not disturbed at all. Xaldin and Cloud quickly got Squall and ran to the ship. Cloud set down the prince below deck and looked at how beautiful he looked. Brown hair, flawless slightly tanned skin, perfect pink lips... Cloud could feel his nose about to start bleeding at the sight. Cloud walked up to his captains quarters to go to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow introducing himself to his new captive.

Later the next day Squall woke up and was scared to see where he woke up. As he heard footsteps, he tried getting up to hide, but he was chained to the wall! The spiky blonde haired stranger came to the British prince.

"It seems that Prince Squall of England has woken up from his royal slumber." Cloud said walking closer to Squall.

"What do you want with me? Ransom?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that Prince Squall."

"Then why am I here?"

"Let's just say... I need to beat an old enemy of mine." Cloud said as he got close to the frightened prince.

"You know, not introducing yourself to me is rather rude. Since you already know my name I must know yours."

"Cloud Strife."

"I've heard of you Cloud Strife."

"How the hell do you know me?"

"Through reputation. The Devil of the Seven Seas, the guy who leaves a ship's captain and crew stranded after just robbing their bloody ship, friends with the one and only Miss Lockhart-" Just then a bullet came flying! Luckily the bullet wasn't anywhere near Squall.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS LOCKHART!" Tifa called from Femme Fatale.

"WE GET IT TIFA!" Cloud called back.

"Back to what I was saying before we were brutally interupted, friends with the one and only Tifa Lockhart captain of Femme Fatale, and beat Captain Sephiroth of the ship known as Lady Jenova twice which is how you earned the title of Devil of the Seven Seas. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Now stay here. I have to ask Xaldin to make you breakfast." After Cloud left, Squall wrestled with the chains to get himself out of them. Finally as he was ready to give up, one of the chains on his wrists came off. Seeing a set of keys, Squall got to them with ease and undid the other chain.

Quietly, Squall ran up careful not to get caught by any of the crew or Cloud. Wait. What is this? His heart was now beating rapidly at the thought of Cloud. Squall was near the edge of the ship and was about to jump when he was pulled back by Zexion.

"Let go of me this instant!"

"No, the captain ordered me to put you in his chambers. What kind of story would it be to tell the captain that the prisoner was attempting to jump off the ship and swim all the way back to England?" He said as he led Squall to the captain's chambers. Once he was in the room, Squall was taken with how beautiful it looked, but met the cold, cold stare of Cloud who had crumpets and tea ready on the bed with him.

"So, you've decided to jump ship?"

"How would you like it if a complete stranger just randomly kidnapped you!" Squall shouted. Cloud got up and walked to Squall.

"Be glad I'm not gonna let you starve the whole time you're here. Now hurry up and eat, once you are finished, I'll show you to the rest of the crew." Squall had absolutly no desire to meet the people who had helped Cloud kidnap him. As soon as he was done eating, Cloud tried to get him off the bed, but wasn't having much luck doing so. He had no idea that princes coul be THIS stubborn when they're pissed.

"C'mon Squall!"

"You will call me Prince Squall and address me as such!"

"Get your ass off the bed and come with me Such!" Cloud smirked.

"I'd rather be fed to sharks than meet your wretched crew!"

"That can be arranged y'know!"

"Good!" Cloud stormed out of the room positively mad. When he got up deck, he met the gaze of his crew who were a bit confused. Cloud just gave them a face that said they don't even want to know. Zack sighed and follwed Cloud to the part of the ship where they kept the cannons. There he saw his friend polishing cannon balls while mumbling things about Squall. When he was like this, the crew had to approach with caution and give Cloud a little tap on the shoulder. Zack did just that and when Cloud turned around, Zack was scared out of his mind because Cloud looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I know he's a prince and all, but who the hell does he think he is to get pissy when I've allowed him to stay in my room with me for the time being?" Zack rolled his eyes.

"Cloud, I think the thing with you and him in your room having to sleep in the same bed together is kinda weird."

"I know, but I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"How to act around him. When I set him down in the brig, I noticed how beautiful he looked in the moonlight and, my nose felt like it was going to start bleeding at the sight of him." Zack smiled because he knew how Cloud was feeling which creeped out the spiky haired blonde.

"I know what you're feeling Cloud."

"How?"

"You're falling in love."

"WHAT." Cloud said as his eyes went as big as saucers when he heard how he was feeling. Maybe Zack was right. Maybe he was feeling something for the bossy brunette. Love would be the only thing he'd probably give up being a pirate for. Later Cloud went back to the royal pain in the ass to see that said brunette was looking at the ocean from the window.

"Enjoying the ocean view I see?" Squall jumped at the sound of Cloud's voice. _How did Cloud get in here?_ Squall thought as his heart started to rapidly beat in his chest again. Cloud felt his nose begin to bleed as Squall came closer.

"Cloud, are you alright?"

"Yes, what makes you ask that?"

"Your nose is bleeding." Cloud wiped his nose to find Squall's words true. Cloud quickly got a tissue to put in one of his nostrils. Squall giggled as he started to play with Cloud's hair.

"Why are you playing with my hair?"

"Because, it's fun." Then they looked into each other's eyes, lost all control and kissed. To Cloud it was like stabbing Sephiroth with a sword multiple times, while to Squall, it was like soaring through the sky. Once they stopped, they looked away blushing.

"Um, you look beautiful?" Cloud asked trying, but failing, to flirt.

"Thank you. Uh... I think your hair is... fluffy." Once again, Squall's heart was rapidly beating again.

"Do you want to meet me up deck for tonight? The full moon's going to be out tonight."

"Sure, I'd like that. Sorry I've been such a jerk, but it was a huge aftershock to find that I've been kidnapped."

"Don't sweat it, my love." Squall blushed as Cloud walked away.

Later (Because I'm lazy)

Cloud and Squall were looking at the full moon. Cloud was looking at how beautiful the brunette looked in the moonlight, his nose felt like it was going to start bleeding at the sight. Squall noticed this and smiled. He could read people's emotions and saw how Cloud looked at him with loving eyes.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"You're looking at me."

"I apologize, Prince Squall." Cloud said looking away, but Squall's hand turned him around which puzzled the blonde.

"I don't mind at all. Has anyone ever told you that you're hair looks a little more spiky in the moonlight?"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I'm attracted by guys with spiky hair so it's a good thing." Squall purred into Cloud's ear. Squall went crazy due to the moon's energy and kissed Cloud. The kiss made it all the way to their room and the rest of the night was history. The next morning, Cloud woke up to Squall's arms around his waist and remembered last night perfectly. Being careful not to wake the brunette, Cloud quietly slipped out and limped out of bed. When Cloud got out of his captain's quarters, he met the eyes of his crew who had exhausted looks on their faces.

"What did I do this time?"

"'What did I do this time?' You ask, well... let's see... YOU AND SQUALL KEPT US UP ALL NIGHT!" Xigbar screamed which, surprisingly, wasn't loud enough to wake up Squall. Cloud's face dropped.

"You all heard that?"

"Yes!" The crew answered.

"At least no one on Femme Fatale didn't hear." Cloud whispered, but then an arrow came towards his way and he leaped out in time. As he saw the arrow, there was a note attached. _'We heard you guys from our ship!' _Cloud's face went red from embarrassment.

"Crap!" Cloud quickly limped back to his bed where there was a fully awake Squall. Squall then laughed and carried Cloud to the bed bridal style. As they were on the bed, there was a violent storm raging outside which scared Cloud silly. With the prince, our blonde pirate felt safe.

* * *

2 weeks later

It was the middle of the night when there was a sudden intrusion. Cloud and Squall were fighting and almost instantly, the two were knocked out.

"Squall! Help me!" Was the last thing our beloved prince heard before he fell unconcious.

* * *

The next morning, Squall woke up alone and found a note on Cloud's pillow.

_Dear Prince Squall,_

_If you want to see Cloud again, then you must come for me on Lady Jenova. Oh! You better hurry because your father has ordered for the man that kidnapped you must be killed... and we're setting course for England!_

_With love, your future husband,_

_Sephiroth_

_P.S. There's a little detail I left out: Also for the man or woman who captured your kidnapper and found you is the one that marries you._

Squall was outraged. He had to act quick! His one true love could be killed! As he got up to see the crew, they were just being lazy.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"There's nothing to do. The captain's been kidnapped." Xaldin answered.

"I'm taking over for Cloud, so do as I say."

"Okay..." The crew answered lazily.

"I SAID I'M TAKING OVER FOR CLOUD SO DO AS I SAY OKAY!" Squall screamed which scared the crew.

"Yes captain!" Quickly, Squall set course for England. As Squall was abut to give up ever seeing Cloud again, that is until Black Pearl started to catch up to Lady Jenova. Squall's blood started to boil, but that could wait because now he had to save Cloud's life before it was too late. As they were getting close to Lady Jenova, Squall had made up a plan to get Cloud back.

Cloud was bound and gagged in the ship's cannon room waiting for Squall to come rescue him. Looking around the room, he tried looking for something to get him out of his current state. When he heard footsteps, he was instantly scared. Could this be Sephiroth? He was wrong when he saw Squall's faace.

"How are you?"

"Good, Prince Squall. Can you get me out of here?"

"Sure." After Squall undid the chains on Cloud, they bolted out only to be stopped by Sephiroth.

"Well, well, well. My future husband wants to run away with my captive?" Sephiroth asked getting out Masamune.

"Yes, but only as long as you never show your face around Port Royal or England ever again." Squall replie getting out his own sword. As the swords clashed, Cloud was looking for a way to knock Sephiroth unconcious. Cloud found a plank that looked like it was enough to knock out said silverette. When Cloud got back up to hit Sephiroth, he saw the other pirate getting ready to stab Squall. On instinct, Cloud hit Sephiroth in the head with the plank and down went the other pirate. The blonde then ran over to his lover and untied him.

"Squall... you came back for me."

"Of course I did. I love you."

"I love you too." The couple shared a kiss as they headed onto British shores where waiting for them was Squall's father.

"Squall! There you are!" King Laguna said hugging Squall.

"I know Dad. Oh! How rude of me. This gentleman is the one that saved me from Captain Sephiroth of Lady Jenova."

"So. Cloud Strife, Devil of the Seven Seas saved my son?" Cloud looked behind King Laguna and saw Squall mouthing, "Answer yes!"

"Yes Your Highness." Wen Sephiroth stumbled off the ship, King Laguna signaled for the guards to come and get Sephiroth which they did. Squall walked over and kissed Cloud.

"Do you want me to give up being a pirate?" Cloud asked huskily after they kissed.

"No. It's to much fun!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this story was rushed and that it didn't have enough detail, but I wanted to get this done. I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this then leave a review. Nice reviews make me happy, not nice reviews make me sad. This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
